Love you Anyways
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is the 4th and final installment in my series of 4 one shots for the New Years Resolution series... Hotch and Emily finally admit how they feel for one another...


A/N: This is the 4th and final one shot for my New Years Resolution Series... I hope you all enjoy it! I hope you all have a safe and Happy New Years!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Prompt: Love You Anways – Boyzone

* * *

Hotch had come to a stop about five feet in front of Emily just as the clock finished striking twelve. He looked over and saw that JJ was already kissing Spencer and he gave a slight chuckle and then finally reached out with his arms and pulled Emily into his arms and bent his head and brushed a light kiss across her lips before crashing his lips onto hers. He couldn't believe how good she tasted. As he kissed her he realized that she tasted a mix between strawberries and honey suckle and he groaned. He couldn't help but wonder how he could have went so long without kissing her.

When he heard her moan he shuddered. He couldn't believe that he had been able to make her moan and all he was doing was kissing her. He broke the kiss and pulled her flush against his body as he waited on his breathing to get back to normal. "I love you Emily. I know that I shouldn't because I'm your supervisor but I love you anyways. I've loved you for what seems like forever. JJ and I made New Years resolutions a little bit ago that we would both tell you and Reid how we felt when the clock struck twelve. I don't want to go another day without telling you how I feel Emily. I want to be able to tell you every single day how much I love you."

Emily felt her heart stop and then start beating again. She was finally getting what she has been wanting for the last year or more. She smiled at Hotch and brushed her lips across his and then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I love you too Aaron. I have loved you for at least this last year but probably longer. Spencer and I had just made the exact same New Years resolutions as you and JJ. We were going to tell you both how we felt. I've tried so many times to tell you how I felt Aaron but I always seemed to chicken out right at the last second. I'm glad that you told me and I'm glad that you love me anyways because regardless if I'm supposed to love you or not I love you anyways. You are the one who makes me smile even on my darkest days. You are the one I want to spend this new year with and many more years with. I love you so much Aaron and I love Jack. Happy New Years Aaron."

Hotch felt as if his world was exploding because he was so happy. He couldn't remember a time when he has ever been this happy. He couldn't remember a time when he actually enjoyed a New Years kiss as much as he enjoyed the one he had given Emily. He looked back over at JJ and Spencer and saw that they were kissing again and he chuckled. "I think the four of us can say without a doubt that are New Years resolution came true. God Emily I feel happier than I have in a very long time if ever. And just so you know Jack loves you too."

He captured Emily's lips in another searing kiss and groaned as he felt her suck his tongue into her mouth. His hands carassed her back up and down and he pushed her father into him even as he felt her pulling her farther into him. He poured every ounce of love he felt for her in the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her kisses and he didn't think that he ever would. He loved the way her lips moved against his. He couldn't help but think who needed fireworks on New Years when you could create your own fireworks just like him and Emily were. He broke the kiss for a second and gulped in a couple of breaths and then once more he captured Emily's lips with his. He didn't care that all of their friends were looking at them probably. He didn't care who saw that he was finally staking his claim on Emily because that is what he was pretty much doing. With the way that he was kissing her he was letting everyone know that she was his and that nothing anyone said or did would make it other wise.

* * *

A/N 2: This is the 4th and final installment in my series of 4 New Years Resolution series... I hope you all enjoy this story... Click the button and let me know what you think... Happy New Years all!


End file.
